Mila
Mila is a major character introduced in season 2 as a new addition to the Virtua Fighter roster. She begins in the series as Capcom's martial arts protégé but evolves to become a close friend to him as well as Bandai and Arika. Bio Full Name: Mila (last name not revealed) Date of Birth: October 4 (year unknown) Occupation: VF Tournament combatant Alignment: Good Allies: Capcom, Arika Gottama, Bandai, Vanessa Lewis Enemies: Drax (main rival), Kinos, Sanya (formerly), Dural Height: 5ft 7" Weight: 114lbs Eye Colour: Hazel Hair Colour: Black and red Fighting Style: Mixed Martial Arts First Appearance: Season 2, episode 1 Final Appearance: Season 4 (episode undetermined) Quote(s): "I'm here to fight!" Background Mila's background is not discovered extensively, all that is known is that she originated from Earth 2 and that martial arts played an important part in her early life. However, for many years Mila ended up stuck in a job as a waitress and this put a temporary end to her aspirations to become a tournament fighter. It was only until witnessing the Virtua Fighter Tournament (which is given universal television coverage) that Mila was inspired once more; prompting her to quit her job and travel to Silver City, the main location where combatants from various fighting universes go to socialize, in order to convince a fighter to train her. At first, Mila asked Wolf Hawkfield to train her, however, Wolf soon dismissed Mila, taking her as a joke. Undeterred, Mila travelled to Spiridon, the official home of Virtua Fighter and witnessed Capcom battling Lau Chan in a three step program fight. Capcom won but he showed physical difficulty in doing so. After the fight, Mila offered to fight Capcom and the latter reluctantly accepted. The ensuing battle was long and vicious; Capcom won yet again, however, he showed little care on the matter. Afterwards, Mila approached Capcom and convinced him to train her in combat so as to compete in the Virtua Fighter Tournament (in which Capcom would not appear). Over the course of the series, Capcom trains Mila to evolve into a more developed and complete fighter, sharing some of his own fighting techniques. Along with this, Mila also becomes more involved in the universe of Virtua Fighter, interacting with other fighters and competing in tournaments despite being beaten numerous times. Fighting Style Mila initially fights using an undeveloped, generic MMA style; however, Capcom eventually accepts her offer to train her and Mila's skills vastly improve; she still retains her MMA techniques but fights with the principles and philosophies of Jeet Kune Do (Capcom's style). Mila's main asset in combat are her punches; however, she does not tend to kick often, preferring knee strikes (a tendency found in Muay Thai fighters). Personality Mila is a very confident individual, not showing fear or reluctance during combat. However, this can lead to her being taken aback at times, as shown when she fights Drax for the first time, obviously not being ready for his unorthodox fighting method.